realmofmagykfandomcom-20200213-history
Nigel Avtrin
About Nigel Avtrin is a 25 year old mercenary who was born in Tonjir. He is a skilled warrior and a fierce opponent who sells his services to those with the most money. He can be found in the arena cellars in Tonjir, waiting for the next fight. He, like all party members, has unique dialog. Nigel '''is a possible party member in Realm of Magyk and is recruited during A Gladiator's Honour. Background '''Nigel is the 1st son of the 2nd daughter of the 3rd son, a good omen in Nyrdic folklore. He is the descendant of the legendary warrior-king Okshelten Avtrin. Listening to both these good omens, Nigel's father sent him to military school at the age of 7, where he was trained by Bjorn Bostron, a mighty Sudbayan warrior. At the age of 14 however,' Nigel' faced great hardships. Bjorn, along with several other warriors, became possessed and, together with an army of Prodi and Kativans, rampaged through northern Ormyr. The great '83 attack, as it was known, was finally stopped when Nigel and some other students killed the shaman who was possessing Bjorn and the others. This killed the hosts however. The ending of the attack had come too late, however, as the Kativans had killed Nigel's family, except for his sister Gerda Avtrin . Since then, Nigel '''has been a cold hard mercenary, wandering Sudbaya, killing for coin and glory. Personality Nobody knows what drives '''Nigel, not even himself. He certainly has a very complex personality. He is tough, hard, cold and bad ass on the outside, but on the inside, he is soft and even a bit effeminate at times. Perhaps what drives him is knowing that he is no good to the world dead. He is extremely close to his sister, Gerda Avtrin , the last of his family. Nigel has little sense of humour, most of which are corny one-liners that he learnt from other mercs. He doesn't drink often, as he gets really aggresive when drunk. As the game progresses, Kael sees a side of Nigel that few see. He sees a soft, caring individual who longs for a different life. A life where weapons can be put aside and peace can reign. Romance One of the hardest romances in the game, Nigel can be romanced by a male or female Kael. After his romance scene, he remarks "To be honest with you...I had never done this before I met you. Now I see what all the other guys were raving about." Useful talents *Can speak Common and Nyrdic *Can wrestle very well Realm of Magyk Act 1 Nigel is recruited. Act 2 Nigel is approached by his sister, who needs help finding a long lost artifact. Nigel helps her and together they locate the artifact and delve into the ruins. Upon retrieving the artifact, Gerda is transported through a portal. Act 3 Nigel, with the artifact, locates a seer capable of locating Gerda. This requires another artifact to be found in order to unlock an ancient temple. The temple is unlocked and Nigel enters another portal, find Gerda, and returns her to the real world. Act 4 After the battle at the Giant's Stronghold , Nigel and Gerda decide to enlist with the Xilaskar army, unless he is romanced with Kael, in which case only Gerda joins. Category:Realm of Magyk Category:Party Members Category:Humans